


Iowa Apocrypha: Same-Sex Marriage is REALLY legal in Iowa by Sheafrotherdon

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: John and Rodney are happy this morning following legalization of gay marriage in Iowa.





	Iowa Apocrypha: Same-Sex Marriage is REALLY legal in Iowa by Sheafrotherdon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Iowa Apocrypha: Same-Sex Marriage is REALLY legal in Iowa by Sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/series/4781)  
**Length** : 0:06:38  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://aa.parakaproductions.com/uploads%20podfic_lover/Iowa_Apocrypha__Same-Sex_Marriage_is_REALLY_legal_in_Iowa.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
